


Talk it out (CANCELLED, WILL BE REWRITTEN)

by pointshootsmile



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Apologies for this fic, Flirting, I can’t tag, Jealousy, M/M, Swagger and Toby are gay and jealous, This is lazy and gross I hate it, but hey I’m still writing it aren’t I?, read I’ll Be Okay that’s out every week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointshootsmile/pseuds/pointshootsmile
Summary: Swagger’s got a crush, so has Toby, so has Cam. Fortunately to end this madness, at least John and Smitty are together.However, even their sweetness won’t stop a dollop of anger, angst, obsession, unrequited love, sobbing and occasional almost smut.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 Swagger was startled to see Toby when he woke up to say the least.  _Why is he here?_ ~~~~Better yet, why was _Toby_ in  _my_ bed? 

It was nothing short of a blur for Swagger, his fingers tracing the Lines of his face,  _Migraine._ The intense headache would wrack his brain the whole day.

“Mmmph why are you awake.” Toby groaned as he leaned against Swagger. 

“It’s the middle of the morning and my friend is in my bed.” Swagger retorted angrily.

”First-first of all we’re at Cam’s,” Toby began before slipping back into sleep.

Swagger gave up at that point, they were both wearing pants, without stains, so nothing could have happened. He tried to slip away and get out of bed. And there it was, Toby holding him back.

”Cold, stay, please.” A small string of words were his only reasoning.

”Let me piss.”

”Be back soon.”

* * *

“Morning love birds!” John teased at the both of them as they shuffled into Cam’s living room.

“Kryoz gay man!” Toby playfully said back walking over to his friend.

 _It was for the best_ , Swagger thought to himself, he didn’t need any annoying attention today. That was when Cam stood next to him and began asking what happened.

”By the looks of things nothing sexy.” Swagger calmly put it, attempting to not rise any suspicion that didn’t need to be there.

”Was just gonna ask if Toby was any good!”He laughed sweetly. God that laugh! It was perfect, if there was one thing Swagger and Toby had in common, it was their love for Cam. Maybe that’s why they were in bed together, the need to feel loved, the desire to have someone laying next to you. It was comforting in all honesty.  _Fuck, stop the gay bullshit Swagger._ There was no lying though, he and Toby had fallen for Fitz. John’s endless flirting putting them off doing anything with Cam.

“Ehh I bet he’s alright.” Swagger chuckled before walking off to a small armchair, swinging his legs over one of the arms, head hanging off the other.

Toby threw himself at the floor beside Swagger’s chair, mumbling some nonsense about... CS:GO skins? Swagger couldn’t really make it out, and he didn’t need to, he was content with pretty much everything right now. Yeah, this was alright.

* * *

 Mason came by later that evening with Smitty by his side, more people? We could do with that. Smitt seemed to give out hellos fairly quickly before almost running to John and wrapping him in a tight hug.  _Someone’s got a crush._ His eye rolling was almost audible in that moment. Mason however just plopped himself on an armchair and whipped out his phone, when you were this close with people did you really need formal greetings, probably not.

”Swagger?” 

“Swagger?”

”Swagger!”

”Hm?” Swagger  had been lost in thought he barely heard anyone yelling at him. “Hey Toby.”

”What’s up you seem confused?” Toby gently spoke.

”Nothing just thinking.” He responded quietly before getting two arms wrapped around him. “Wha-ha-hat the fuck.” 

Toby didn’t respond, just leaning in further to get a less uncomfortable angle. His face resting against Swagger’s neck, arms around his waist.  _Fuck he just kissed me_ ~~~~ _._ Swagger didn’t even need to scramble away, Toby just got up and left like nothing happened.

Swagger pressed his hand against his neck and shuddered, this was new, not good new, bad new. He was contemplating the thought of it being nice for god sakes. This wasn’t Swagger, it couldn’t have been. So his friend kissed his neck who cares? Okay everyone cares. At least he didn’t try anything weird or gross. Well, scratch off weird. 

He vigorously rubbed his temples in confusion and finally realised he was in the living room not sat on his own in bed.

”Everything alright?” Smitty asked softly, eyes fixing on his friend.

”Yeah I’m alright.” Swagger huffed,  _I’m going to bed._

 

* * *

 Hi my name is gay and I’m ending this here


	2. wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I personally don’t think it’s a good idea to cuddle the guy who’s oblivious to your crush on him and still not say anything.... Toby does.

Swagger’s hands shook as he grabbed at his phone.  _Just text him._ He couldn’t even open discord when he got the call.

”Hey I’m bored wanna get Cam maybe John and play PUBG?” The voice on the other line was Toby.  _Fuck._

”Yeah sure but can I talk to you for a second?” Swagger sighed gently, rubbing circles into his arm with his thumb.

”What’s up?” The way Toby phrased it made him shift in his seat slightly, leaning back out of shame for what he was about to say.

”...”

”Swagger?”

”Right! Right so um when we were at-at Cam’s you kissed my-heh-my neck out of nowhere.” Stuttering over his words, Swagger finally got the sentence out. He worded it awkwardly and was mumbling it but he hoped it was still audible.

”Yeah we also slept together, not sexually but..” Toby calmly said, trying his hardest not to freak Swagger out. “I don’t know you seemed upset I wanted to see what would happen.”

”huh.” Swagger lightly tapped his desk, looking at his phone expectantly. “Thanks I was confused, wanna play now?

”Definitely.”

* * *

 Toby stared at his computer screen mindlessly watching some shitty YouTube video. Three taps on his front door. He groaned and walked over to it, he was  _not_ in the mood for seeing anyone right now.

"Hey Toby I brought food." Cam seemed worried, whatever that was normal for him.

Toby nodded his head and opened his door fully to let him in. Cam threw himself at Toby's couch and got the food out. Just some crappy fast food, it was nice of him to put the effort in to bring his friend something to chew on, even if it was in his nature.

"You're really great Fitzy." Toby shook his head as he walked over to Cam.

”I know I am!” Cam laughed in an attempt to sound like he was boasting his greatness.

Toby leaned on Cam, listening to his breathing. It was light, no hint of worry, or exercise, there. He let out a satisfied groan when he rested his head on Cam’s chest, there was just something about hearing his heartbeat that was so...  _comforting?_ Toby couldn’t find the right word for it. He rested his hand on the side of Cam's face, turning it so they were looking at each other. He looked at the taller softly, rubbing his thumb underneath Cam's eye. Cam just smiled. _O_ _blivious cunt doesn't know how bad I wanna kiss him,_  Toby thought.He didn't seem bothered or confused, as though this were something Toby would normally do, which it was.

”This is nice.” Cam yawned, picking up a handful of fries and shoving them in his mouth.

”Yeah, is isn’t it.” Toby sighed and grabbed at a chicken nugget. Shitty McDonald’s with Cam was _amazing_ in his mind, he didn’t have to be sweet, just pretend not to be in love.

The two remained there for a while, babbling about stupid topics and their daily lives. It wasn’t awkward at all until Toby said this;

”This is my perfect idea of a date.”

”Nice to know I’m your practice girlfriend!” Cam laughed it off, the two we’re talking about dating anyway, why would Toby worry? “Just don’t try anything funny, hey _babe?_ ”

Toby’s face was now a dusty pink, shrugging off the embarrassment of the situation.

_Fuck my life_. Were his last impressions of the night.


	3. Party tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re not bruised, they’re just party tattoos, and that colourful mess is just colourful regret.” Party tattoos - Dodie Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh I’ll try and make this biweekly

Swagger and Toby remained close the whole convention, they would always be next to each other, sharing quiet dirty jokes, giggling like teenage girls to each other.

They would take selfies with fans then fuck off to God knows where to do their own thing. On one occasion Swagger brought up something odd.

He mumbled about wanting to try the kiss again, make it less surprising, less awkward. He grumbled about it while he drunkly leaned against Toby, the taller looking down at him with a dusty pink on his cheeks.

“Your face is your favourite colour.” Swagger chuckled, poking Toby’s cheek.

”What?” Toby awkwardly laughed, arm moving from around Swagger’s neck to around his waist.

”It’s pink!” Swagger was in a fit of giggles, holding his friend’s face gently.

Toby smiled and looked off to the side, Swagger’s drunken rambling flustered him. They walked back to the hotel in silence after that.

When they arrived back at the hotel Swagger pulled Toby onto his bed, giggling and making some nonsensical joke, he smiled and looked up at the taller, finding himself lost in those slightly fuzzy eyes. Toby was laughing and smiling also, this made Swagger start staring, the constant smile that was always genuine was because of  _him_ , how could he not stare? 

Swagger impulsively pulled Toby’s face close to his own, quietly asking him not to hit him. Toby looked at him confused, being cut off in the middle of asking why he said that.

Swagger pressed his lips against Toby’s softly, to his surprise Toby started kissing back. The two stayed like that for a moment, when they separated for air Toby shook his head.

”You drunk idiot!” He laughed and moved away, he wasn’t angry, he seemed to find it funny. “Cam’s gonna love this story.”

His breathing was heavy, like Swagger had punched him, not kissed him. His hand was on his chest, looking down at Swagger softly, like he hadn’t just did something friendship ruining.

Swagger on the other hand had his head in his hands and was laying on his back grumbling about how he shouldn’t have done that.

Toby patted Swagger’s chest and laughed, it was mostly a joke to him, he wouldn’t have done anything anyway. Swagger on the other hand was entirely embarrassed by his impulsive nature when it came to these things. He did not need another crush in his life.

* * *

Swagger’s mind raced every time he looked at Toby the next day, he expected the man to be distant and mad at him, instead he was smiling, a lot closer too. Swagger felt compelled to ask why but repressed the question instead.

Cam started teasing him while they were at the hotel, calling him a slut and elbowing him. He didn’t mind it, Swagger was just suprised Toby really did tell Cam.

Toby would glare at Cam to get him to shut up, then giving Swagger a soft, pitiful look. He would return that look with a gentle smile and a small nod, indicating he didn’t mind Cam being like this.

* * *

”Swagger just doesn’t seem the type to like guys Mason.” Toby groaned, for the fifth time today he had been asked why he took it as a joke. “And if he did why would it matter, he’d never like me.”

Mason looked Toby up and down then shrugged, he wasn’t going to ask again, it wasn’t like he cared really. Yet curiosity about Swagger’s current unstableness with his crushes had gotten the best of him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew rushed chapter


	4. Maybe they’re right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the most recent podcast recording Cam, Matt, Toby and Swagger joke about the closeness of John and Smitty.

“I mean I get it they’re best friends but seriously the way Smit hugged Kryoz!” Matt laughed into the microphone, his eyes returning to the phone he was fixated on the entire recording.

Toby had seemed particularly angry that recording, this concerned Swagger, resulting in him repeatedly asking if Toby was okay, getting gradually more pissed off responses. Cam and Matt however did not acknowledge this and continued laughing about their friends, occasionally bringing up Swagger’s recent attachment to Toby. 

Swagger didn’t appreciate the joking but joined in anyway, smiling whenever Toby laughed along. Swagger brought up How whenever the three of them were together Smit’s eyes would constantly flit to John, whether it be tracing his figure, staring into his eyes, half lidded glances at his lips, always on him. Matt spoke up to agree with Swagger, also bringing up the constant lip biting on John’s end.

”Conspiracy theory!” Cam dramatically yelled “Cry boy gay man and Canadian milkbag are dating!”

This got a laugh out of everyone, ultimately making Toby spit out whatever he happened to be drinking at the time.

”Fitz!” The laughter breaking through what was now a thin blanket of anger.

Cam nearly fell over at how loud it was, resulting in him shouting back. Matt announced he was leaving to go to bed, Swagger the only one focused to actually say goodbye. He quickly came to the conclusion the other two would be there for a while.

Swagger fumbled around in the small pile of clothes on his bed, looking for the shirt he stole from Cam to sleep in.

”Pants, shirt, binder, more pants, ah!” Once he found it he slipped all of his clothes off aside from his underwear and pulled the long white shirt on.

He layed on his bed, messaging Mason to see if he had time to chat, to his surprise he got a response.

 **Dumb cunt:** ye I can talk

Swagger smiled and began texting the younger, happiness fading when he had to go ten minutes later.

”Eugh.” Swagger groaned and decided he would sleep.

* * *

”It’s two am how is it two am!” Toby shouted, not realising he hadn’t left the call, neither had Cam.

”We’ve been here all night!” Cam loudly responded, accidentally slamming his hand against the desk.

The two realised yelling in the middle of the night wasn’t a good idea, deciding on calmly talking instead. Toby casually bringing up relationships.

”Would you ever date a guy?” Toby quietly asked, face palming after realising it wasn’t his greatest idea.

Cam sighed and somehow sounding shameful admitted he would, Toby smiled and asked Cam what his type was, the taller had to clarify he didn’t know yet, questioning why Toby was so excited. Toby shrugged off the question and brought up another topic, he silently planned to not sleep and talk to Cam more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Why would Swagger have a binder?” Work it out.


	5. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the Krii7y I guess

“Fuck he’s cute...” Toby grumbled as Swagger sat next to him, Toby had his head in his hands and couldn’t stop looking at Cam.

Swagger softly asked if it was Cam again, getting a nod from the taller. He felt obligated to spill his own feelings toward the near giant they lived with, admitting that it had got to the point where he sleeps in one of Cam’s shirts. Toby pulled Swagger close to him and murmured out an apology, Swagger asked why, Toby shrugging in response. 

The two spent the following few days bitching about the fact neither could have Cam. Acknowledging John starting to flirt with taller, almost seeming like an attempt to anger them, that he was closer to him, that he could wrap him around his ring covered little finger.

* * *

Cam sighed and grumbled about thinking he was too tall. He had whined about being unable to get a girlfriend for about twenty minutes, John petting him up and assuring he just hadn’t found the right girl yet.

”Have you tried guys?” John quietly asked, shrugging at Smitty when he gave him a pissed off look.

”No.” Cam breathed, tugging at his own hair.

John shrugged again and suggested he get a dating app, Smitty stroking a hand through John’s hair and leaning against him. Fitz shook his head and rested his arm on John’s head, slightly squishing Smitty’s hand.

Fitz quietly admitted to wanting to be with someone they were already friends with, not pointing out who. John pried at Cam to tell, getting battered by Smitty again, he needed to stop being invasive. Cam shook his head and got up to leave.

”Bye.” He murmured and flopped on the couch next to Matt, swinging an arm around the shorter and saying hello.

* * *

 

Smitty carded his fingers through John’s hair again, sweetly mumbling loving words into his ears. John pulled Smitty’s face off of his shoulder and looked him deep in his soft brown eyes. Smitty’s the first to move, he leans forward, pressing his lips to John’s softly. John immediately kisses back, pulling Smitty closer to him, deepening the kiss.

When they pulled away Smitty made a snarky remark and wiped his mouth, earning a kiss from John to shut him up. The two lovingly kissed in their hotel room for a while, completely forgetting they were going to Cam’s later that day. They wanted to stay there forever.


	6. Fingers feel like cotton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like Krii7y and writing is hard so.... another Krii7y chapter.

John smiled and stroked a hand through Smitty’s hair, the way he was being loving to the shorter sickened Swagger to his core. Swagger wanted that, he needed that, but god damn it he was too much of a pussy to try and get it. 

“Are you okay?” Toby elbowed him lightly and forced the shorter out of the hole he dug in his head.

Swagger nodded and started rambling, Toby listened intently, curious as to what his friend had to say.

* * *

In that time John and Smitty got sick of their friends and went out to a small place they had discovered a few days prior. Round the backs of the streets, take a left, through the forest, a right past the bike trail and there they were, a small lake. 

Smitty slipped off his jacket and put it on the floor, sitting cross legged on it and smiling at John softly. John plopped down next to him, beginning to babble.

”It’s like we’re rebellious teens!” Smitty laughed, they were now laying down, Smitty’s head on John’s chest, John’s head on the jacket Smitty previously sat on.

John’s tongue stuck out, resting comfortably between his teeth, mouth opened slightly. “Yeah... F’rbidden romance type shit.” He murmured. 

Smitty giggled and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend, John smiled into the kiss happily. The two lay there for a few hours, talking shit and kissing.

* * *

 “I wish I had what they had.” Toby mumbled into Cam’s shoulder, admiring the taller.

Fitz nodded and smiled. “I think they’re sweet.” 

Contrary to all the Krii7y antics of the day, they were talking about Mason cuddled into Jay, he had been having panic attacks and one slowly arose while they were together. Jay immediately went to comfort Mason, making Cam happy he had someone to rely on when it came to Mason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this fic


	7. take the hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some swadio for your soul... is it if they agree on no romance?   
> Short chapter bc am lazy

Swagger sighed and walked over to Toby, smiling at him and starting to talk. He mumbled something under his breath, signalling he wanted to talk in private. Toby walked to where Swagger dragged him off to, curious as to why Swagger was pretty much red in the face. 

The answer to that came pretty quickly when Swagger’s lips crashed against Toby’s for the second time that week. He mumbled something, groaning loudly after. Toby understood what Swagger meant, smirking and holding him close. 

* * *

“Okay no romance?” Swagger huffed and put his hands behind his head. 

“No romance.” Toby confirmed, eyes wide, panting quietly. 

For some reason there was no uncomfortable silence, in fact it was filled with talking, resuming their regular friendship pretty quickly. Swagger was still slightly shaken by the fact he really did just have sex with Toby but he ignored it, paying more attention to said person laying beside him. 

* * *

Cam leaned against the wall and glared Swagger. “Where did those come from?” Pointing at the hickies on the shorter’s neck. 

Swagger tensed and stuttered out a reply that he fucked some chick, hand now pressed to his neck. 

Cam smirked and walked away, shrugging. “Alright Swagger.” He chuckled, obviously not believing Swagger.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did the sex


End file.
